herofandomcom-20200223-history
Soarin
'Soarin '''is a male Pegasus pony and a member of The Wonderbolts. He appears in the earlier episodes of the series, making his debut in The Ticket Master, in Rainbow Dash's fantasy. Soarin makes his speaking debut in The Best Night Ever, which is also where his name is mentioned by Spitfire, the captain of The Wonderbolts. He also appears to have a huge love for apple pie, as seen in The Best Night Ever. He was voiced by Matt Hill, who also voice as Tyler from ''Supernoobs and Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot. Appearances in the series Season one Soarin makes his debut in a cameo appearance in The Ticket Master. Rainbow Dash imagines herself impressing The Wonderbolts, followed by shaking hooves with Soarin. He next appears in Sonic Rainboom, attending and judging for The Best Young Flyer Competition. He is one of The Wonderbolts that attempts to save Rarity when she plummets after her wings burn, and instead gets knocked unconscious by her panicked kicking, as do the other two Wonderbolts. He appears with the other Wonderbolts in The Best Night Ever at the Grand Galloping Gala. He buys a big apple pie from Applejack. He joins the other Wonderbolts at the V.I.P section and accidentally drops his pie, but it is saved by Rainbow Dash. He thanks her before devouring his pie. Rainbow tries to get his and Spitfire's attention at the Gala but they are constantly distracted by other attendants. Season two He participates in The Wonderbolts derby in Sweet and Elite, coming in third. Soarin also appears in a photo in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, together with Rainbow Dash while dressed in an officer's formal uniform. This is his first depiction in the series without the iconic Wonderbolt flight suit; the uniform he wears in the photo exposes his rank and Cutie mark, which matches the symbol on all the male Wonderbolts uniforms. Season three Soarin made no appearnces, or was ever mentioned in season three. Season four Soarin, along with Spitfire, appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as a member of the Cloudsdale Aerial Relay team. During practice, he gets distracted while flying and hurts his wing, and Rainbow Dash catches him before he hits the ground. He thanks Rainbow Dash for saving him as a medical pony carts him off. He later appears in the medical building, where he discovers along with Rainbow that Spitfire and Fleetfoot conspired to keep him out of action so Rainbow could take his place on their team. In the end, he flies for Cloudsdale once again and cheers for the Ponyville team during their qualifying run. His cutie mark is shown to be different in this episode than in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. It is now a yellow thunderbolt through a dark grey, heart-shaped symbol reminiscent of a double cresting wave. Soarin appears in a non-speaking role during Equestria Games. He competes in the aerial relay with Spitfire and Fleetfoot and narrowly win against Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Bulk Biceps. He and his teammates are shown embarrassed when Spike messes up singing the Cloudsdale anthem. He makes his final appearance in the episode as one of the Pegasi trying to stop a frozen cloud from crashing into the stadium, until Spike melts it. Soarin is among a group of many Pegasi in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 who try to stop Discord and Tirek, but fail and have their magic drained by Tirek. He and the other Pegasi have their magic restored after Tirek's defeat in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 and he is shown at the end of the episode, flying with Spitfire and Fleetfoot, during the song "Let The Rainbow Remind You". Season five Soarin makes a brief cameo appearance in Party Pooped at Pinkie's friendship party for the Yaks. He appears next in Rarity Investigates!, where he demonstrates his authority as second-in-command of the Wonderbolts. When Spitfire leaves before the Wonderbolts need to perform an ariel performance for the opening of Celestia's royal garden, having received a note the previous night that her mother Storm Flare was sick, he tells Rainbow Dash, now a Wonderbolts reserve member, that they need her to fly in Spitfire's place in the show. However, when Spitfire's mother turns out to have never sent her a note and Rainbow is suspected of sending the fake note, he orders the other Wonderbolts to try to find Spitfire and gives Rainbow Dash an opportunity to prove her innocence, warning her that if she can't he'll have no choice but to kick her out of the Wonderbolts. Rarity eventually proves Rainbow's innocence, and that the true culprit was Wind Rider, who tried to frame Rainbow. After Spitfire's return and Wind Rider's dishonorable discharge from the Wonderbolts, Soarin invites Rainbow to fly with them. Season six Soarin appears in Newbie Dash, when Rainbow Dash officially joins the Wonderbolts as a full member. Rainbow Dash makes a bad impression on her first day, almost colliding with Soarin and Fleetfoot when they land on the runway and crashes into a trashcan, earning the nickname "Rainbow Crash" from all the Wonderbolts, including Soarin and Fleetfoot. He like others witnesses Rainbow's antics the next day when trying to earn a better nickname, much to his confusion. He later performs in the Wonderbolt show in Ponyville and witnesses Rainbow Dash crash when she tries a stunt without permission and humiliates herself. He is the first one to speak positively of Rainbow when her injuries are treated, and shares the embarrassing story of how he earned his nickname "Clipper" and the other wonderbolts sharing their own nicknames. Soarin's photo appears in a classroom in Top Bolt. Season seven Season eight Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Famous Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Good Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Movie Heroes